sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sibling Blades (SVep)
Episode The sound of weapons meeting each other resonated through the room, Coral's rapier effectively moving Sonora's spoon around and away from herself. The serrated end offered more of a threat than the bowl of the spoon did, and Coral knew this as she ducked away. Sonora huffed as she pulled her weapon back behind herself, standing on a tilt, bringing up her left leg to stretch a bit. Above, in the private viewing area, two pearls stood and watched. One pearl was a dark red, adorned in his outfit fit for a ballet prince. His messy hair was being pet by the other pearl, a fair lady in oranges and tinted pinks with short hair. She perched herself on the hold of the balcony. Coral and Sonora were both exhausted at this point. Sonora was at swordpoint while Coral was reared by a spoon bowl. Sonora was the first to speak. "Well, you've got me here," she muttered with a few huffs, touching one finger to Coral's rapier and pushing it away from her neck. "Agreed," the pink gem muttered, pushing the spoon away with the blade of her rapier. "Is that all for today?" "Considering all we have left is the more advanced techniques, then yeah, sure, that's it for today." "How long have we been out, anyway?" Sonora looked up to the balcony, catching a pair of familiar creamsicle boots turn back into the platform's safer area. "I think about all day, it is nearly dark considering who's here," Sonora pat her hands on her sides before stepping away from the center of the arena. She only coughed lightly as Coral stood up straight once again. Suddenly, a fairly tall gem had come from the balcony, landing so perfectly on her feet that she seemed fake. Coral took a few steps back. "Careful, there! She's, uh... She's fiesty?" another gem called from above, leaning over the fencing of the balcony, the top of his hair almost completely flat on his head. "Something like that, I can't think of a better word when at bat..." The orange-gold gem stood much taller than Coral, her own outfit similar to the one Coral had on already. "So you're the new recruit? I've been out for these past three weeks so I haven't had the chance to drop by an say hello as of yet. I'm Coral Pearl, but since you're a Coral yourself, just call me Pearl. Not even Bordeaux Pearl can call me that." "Hello, marshmellow!" the pearl still on the balcony called down, waving awkwardly. Sonora stepped back towards the two Corals, "We've been having difficulties with another slowly growing 'empire', ruled by a diamond draped in purple... I've been hold ve intends to conceal vis entire being so we are unsure whether or not ve is a genuine diamond." Coral shrugged before speaking, "Sounds tedious enough. Is there no other possible reason for such a manner?" "Well, not that I've found. The locals there seem to know nothing of their 'Diamond' either..." Coral Pearl muttered. Bordeaux Pearl finally arrived in the battling area of the arena, almost out of breath. "How about that idea you had earlier, Coral?" Both Coral and Coral Pearl looked at each other, the taller in a front then with a great grin on her face, the shorter of the two pausing before moving two steps backwards. Sonora, knowing exactly what Bordeaux meant with his statement went off to the side in a little safearea where she could watch. "Someone's been boasting about how good you are at little fights. Bordeaux and I wanted to see how you really were. Well, more Bordeaux than me considering I would work on the field with you eventually." "Is that an invitation?" "You bet it is." The two almost immediately summoned rapier, almost exactly the same which put both parties into a split second of shock. Coral Pearl charged first, Coral quickly moving aside with her rapier in front of her body. Knowing that she would miss the first attack, the pearl spun around quickly and changing her rapier's position in her hand so that it was adjacent her wrist instead. Bordeaux Pearl stood beside Sonora, whispering, "How do you think this will last before Rosaline storms in here?" She smirked and leaned against the wall of the viewing area, his arms and legs crossed. "I'd give a few more minutes. She's bound to be on her way to make sure Coral receives her mission for the next few days. In fact, I think I even hear her coming this way already," Sonora groaned back, sitting on the bench behind the two. "She's a real pain, you know? Then again, she treats you like a human 5 year old so I guess you're worse off than me." "I got used to it eventually." "I don't think I can get used to her nagging me on how to do my own job. She can't even fight!" "Neither can I but I'm a pearl. Then again, Coral Pearl..." Coral and Coral Pearl were in the midst of sparring when the doors to the arena flung wide open, letting in a slight breeze and the light pink gem whose face was red with rage. "Coral Pearl! Bordeaux Pearl! Report this instant!" Coral Pearl let her weapon dissipate as she spun right around, Bordeaux doing the same from his spot. "Yes, ma'am!" they shouted out in unison, sparing a glance for one another before running over. "You were to return to Lady Argyle immediately but here you are wasting our time! How many times do I have to tell you that the debriefing takes priority upon your return!?" Rosaline scolded, her face gaining more shades with each word. "I swear, if it weren't for Coral, I would have had you two shattered!" "But, mooooom. We just wanted to remember the feeling of fun and thrill again!" Bordeaux Pearl mocked. "We've been gone for three weeks! We were spit at, scolded, beaten, and starved." "You and I both know Gems do not require food. It's merely a priviledge... Report to Lady Argyle, take Coral with you. I have other business to take care of with... Sonora." "Great! See you at dinner!" Coral Pearl exclaimed, turning around to drag Coral away, Bordeaux following. Sonora leaned to one side of Rosaline and called out, "Bye, children! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Rosaline only grew angrier. By the time Coral, Pearl, and Bordeaux had arrived at the gates of the throne room, three gems were walking out. A tall gem of cyan hues, a fairly shorter gem of browns and tans, and another slightly shorter gem of dark blues. Coral broke free from Coral Pearl's grip. "Wait a second, I know these guys." She quickly trotted over to the three, noticing their fairly solemn faces and the cyan gem's seemingly misplaced excitement. "Aquamarine! Shiva! Sodalite! What are you three doing here? Aren't you supposed to be helping out on Agualinda right now?" "That's why we're here," Shiva replied. "Emerald has made many announcements this past evening and we learned of something we should have never been told of... Don't worry yourself about it, the matter is of no importance at this point." "Anything else?" Coral asked, shifting her position more towards Aquamarine. The cyan gem nodded, her dragon tendrils flowing in the nonexistant wind. "Emerald closed the Kindergarten at last! No more defective Corals, Pearls, or any other gem she has made!" "Aquamarine!" Shiva and Sodalite yelled in unison, covering her mouth as well. "We weren't supposed to tell them!" The news shook Coral terribly but she didn't know how to react. Coral Pearl merely grabbed Coral's arm and pulled her away to the entrance of the throne room. "I guess we have to explain this later..." she whispered to Bordeaux, who nodded his head slowly while looking straight ahead. Category:Skies-Verse Category:SV Episodes Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Fanon Episodes